University of Missouri The General Clinical Research Center's Major Areas of Investigation: Nephrology: 1. concentration of sodium in hemodialysis; blood pressure regulation in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD); metabolic balance in CAPD. 2. Endocrinology: derangement of magnesium and calcium metabolism. 3. Pediatrics: Irritable bowel syndrome. 4. Gastroenterology: evaluation of enteric aspirin; protective effect of Nulinium bromide on gastric mucosa. 5. Nutrition: Effect of sucrose on low blood sugar; dietary beef and serum lipids; egg cholesterol, stress and serum cholesterol and triglycerides. 6. Psychiatry: evaluation of children of parents with manic depression; evaluation of hyperactive children. 7. Immunology/Rheumatology: pulmonary involvement, renal involvement in connective tissue disease; arthritis in psoriasis. 8. Hypertension: evaluation of the renin angiotensin aldosterone axis in a variety of clinical hypertensive syndromes.